The Adventures of Spyden: Book One
by Spyden
Summary: (FINISHED)First FHFIF fic, kinda. A cyborg fights against himself as his life is ruined, when dimensions collide, how will Duchess take advantage the situation. Please R&R.
1. Beginnings of Rage

The Adventures of Spyden: Book One

**Disclaimer: **HA!! I don't own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (or any characters in it). However, I am the creator of Spyden, who is a main character in the story if you couldn't tell.

**Author's Note:** YAY my first fic. This actually contains two story lines that eventually cross. So, I'll be switching storylines from time to time so be sure to pay attention!!!

Anyway, please R&R.

Rated PG-13 because I have no Idea what people might think.

Prologue: Beginnings of Rage

She looked out her bedroom window. She saw an eight-year-old boy running across the yard. How she despised him. He was the reason that she was still in this run down, disgusting building. That boy had created the one imaginary friend, that stupid blue blob, which had ruined her chances at getting adopted. Then, that boy and his new found friends of Foster's had to ruin her chance at destroying that blue nuisance once and for all. Because of him, she had lost most of her control over the Exstremeosaur that had nearly done herself in. But most of all, now she had the torture of hearing him and his friends as they wreaked havoc throughout the house.

But she didn't care, at least not for long. She had a feeling that things were going to look up for her in the near future. She couldn't explain why, but she knew a second chance was coming. A second chance to destroy them all...

--------------

"What a great day; I can't believe you got today off school, Mac." a VERY tall red imaginary friend said.

"I know, who knew they took off for National Milkshake Day." a brown haired boy replied. Actually, the school was being fumigated due to a recent Stink-Bomb incident. This just happened to land on Milkshake Day.

"So what do you want to do, I'm getting bored." a blue blob chimed in.

"Coco." This bird-airplane-plant-thing named 'Coco' laid what looked like a plastic Easter egg.

Bloo rushed over and opened it and bubbles floated out.

"That's IT!!! You make me run all the way over here for some measly bubbles!!" he fumed.

"Hey, that's it! We could make bubbles!" Mac ran inside to get some of that bubble-making stuff.

"Great idea, Coco." The tall one (named Wilt) added.

Mac returned with a few bottles of bubbles and looked around for a moment,

"Where's Ed?"

"Oh, he locked himself in his room. He said that he had a bad feeling about being outside, that something really bad is coming. Anyway, since we can't get into the room, let's blow bubbles."

Bloo had already started but wasn't having much luck. Coco swallowed the bottle and started burping up bubbles every few seconds. Soon, the sky was filled with soapy spheres.

--------------

In an Alternate dimension...

--------------

Bubbles...

'Why are they there? Where am I? There's glass, all around me...Why?'

He closed his eyes, trying to remember how he had gotten there, in this tank, suspended in a green liquid. He thought hard, bringing back many past memories, but none that could answer any of his pressing questions.

He heard voices, outside.

---------

"I'm telling you we must install the control program first, before the RB device is even put into his brain." A scientist insisted.

"And I'm telling you that if we had time to do that, we would; unfortunately, the President wants this done ASAP or we'll lose our funding." A second scientist countered. The latter of the two was obviously the leader, because the first quickly kept his mouth shut as he spoke. Until a screen appeared from the wall, revealing the head of a figure, most likely the President.

"Good Day, sir." The head scientist instantly put on a smile as he spoke.

"Progress report, Now." The President boomed.

"We are almost finished, sir. All we have to do is install the--"

"Spare me the details; my patience is wearing thin, get my weapon done by the end of this week, or you'll wish you had never been born!!" he quickly signed off and left the scientists scurrying to prepare for the operation.

-------

Bubbles...

'The bubbles are gone. Where am I now? I don't understand this at all.'

A teen lay strapped to the table. It was a cold, hard metal underneath him. All around him were all sorts of menacing tools, like the ones you would see in the emergency room, only the tools looked about ten times sharper and were more advanced in technology.

The scientists entered the room, wearing something like a haz-mat suit.

Suddenly, he felt his body go numb. As he tried to move, every inch of his body gave no response. He saw the scientists loom over him as they opened his skull to provide access to his brain. Now partially cybernetic, they inserted a chip into his brain.

A 'click' sounded. His memory instantly returned to him, a little too quickly. His past surged through him until something blocked his path.

"I'll take it from here." The being smiled. "It's time we taught some people a lesson, don'tcha think?"

"What are you talking about?" now feeling slightly uncomfortable around him.

"You weakling, you have no idea what they are doing, do you? Ned is taking over!" Ned lifted up is arm and shot the one standing in front of him. He flew back into a wall and found himself in chains, nearly unconscious. He saw Ned morphing his surroundings. Ned gave a smile and bellowed.

"And thus, the reign of terror begins!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Okay, well, there you have it. I feel like this is crap... but maybe that's just because I'm nervous. Oh well, please review. If you don't like it now, check in the next few chapters, it might get better. **BTW**, when 'a click sounded' the rest happens in the teen's mind. That might clear some confusion.

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Spyden's Awakening: not much Foster's in the next on or two chapters; think of it as an extended prologue. .;


	2. Spyden's Awakening

The Adventures of Spyden: Book One

**Disclaimer: **HA!! I don't own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (or any characters in it). However, I am the creator of Spyden, who is a main character in the story if you couldn't tell.

**Author's Note:** YAY my first fic. This actually contains two story lines that eventually cross. So, I'll be switching storylines from time to time so be sure to pay attention!!

Anyway, please R&R.

This chapter is only about Spyden, however you can expect to see some Foster's in the fourth chapter. (I hate typing)

Rated PG-13 because I have no Idea what people might think.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Spyden's Awakening

"Well, the RB chip has been installed."

"Begin preparations for the control program."

The scientists quickly connected wires to the teen's brain.

"Standby to install the program."

"That won't be necessary." The teen said.

"What! You're not supposed to be awake." Fear rising in his eyes as the watched their specimen rip out the cords and reattach his skull.

"Really, and why's that?" he replied angrily.

"You are government property," the other scientist informed in a confident, formal voice, "you are under my control at the moment. Now get back on that table, I am not finished with you yet."

"Ah, but I'm finished with you!"

As if on cue, the President appeared on screen.

"Status report!!" he boomed.

"I can answer that, just two more things to do. One, you have to remember this name, SPYDEN," he answered with a tone of hatred, "and two, I have to leave you a gift..."

Spyden curled himself into a ball and started glowing a crimson blood-red. The walls started to cave in until Spyden snapped himself out of his ball form. A shockwave of energy exploded out of him, flattening everything it hit, which happened to be the entire building on the island.

The President watched what he could in horror. "Great, what do I do now?"

Spyden stood alone on the decimated island. He alone had erased all existence of civilization there in one ferocious attack.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Spyden's mind...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What just happened?" still in chains, he observed his anti-self, Ned, lounge in a chair, laughing his head off.

"I just did what you could never do," he replied, "I have unleashed a terrifying power on the people of Earth."

"Why are you doing this?" he struggled to break free from the chains.

"Thrills, and I love to see your reputation shattering right before your eyes." He replied slyly.

"What?"

"All the people whom you knew, or had a chance to meet, will see you on the news as you hack away at innocent lives, when in all actuality, it is me who is killing everyone," he looked back at his captive, "but they won't know that now will they?"

"Go to hell, demon!" He demanded. He tried to lunge forward at him, but was painfully reminded of his shackles.

"Such harsh words from such a family boy...oh wait, that's right, you don't have a family anymore."

"Let me go!!" he screamed at him.

"Not a chance, Samuel."

His chains rattled as he sank to his knees, 'I need to make a plan. I have to stop him.'

Ned began to laugh manically, "It's time to go meet the President."

-------

Spyden jumped and, on instinct, his air shoes activated allowing him to fly at a surprising speed. He laughed, his silver eyes engulfed by rage. He flew toward the direction of the last TV signal, Washington D.C.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the White House

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh... sorry to disturb you, sir, but – uh – the Cyborg escaped." A man in a suit known only as 'Agent' reported.

"You really are getting worse at your job, aren't you?" the President asked in a droll tone, "I already know, and I've already sent the Air Force to meet it. We have to take it down before he realizes his full potential. Now, get out of my sight!"

'Geez, I wonder how HE became President...' Agent thought as he left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Pacific Ocean...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spyden flew over the vast blue puddle as he neared the coast of California. He looked toward the horizon as the sun began its routine of rising and falling.

"Hm...looks like someone wants to play." He said in an almost sing-song voice.

Twenty fighter jets blasted their way toward Spyden in V-formation. As they approached, the fighters broke formation sending fifteen jets to make a U-turn.

"Aw, common!! Five against one, that's not fair!" Spyden chuckled sarcastically.

The fighters launch nearly all of their missiles in the first run, and all of them had found their mark. Unfortunately, this mark was more permanent than they had thought. The smoke cleared to reveal that Spyden hadn't even attempted to dodge the attack. Now, his silver eyes glared at the passing fighters. He didn't have to wait very long for the second wave of five had begun its run as well, using the same strategy as before. Once again, not a scratch...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Spyden's mind...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are all people on this planet this stupid?!" Ned screamed. He was getting bored, he wanted a challenge, not these measly play-things.

"You want a challenge? I'll give you a challenge!" Samuel lied; he was still in chains on a wall, but had stopped trying so hard to get out.

"Oh, phuleeze! You couldn't hurt a fly ever if you were fast enough to hit one." Ned laughed again. He stood up from his chair, "Time to get rid of these pests!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Pacific Ocean

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By now the last formation was on its way, but instead of taking the hits, he surged forward. The speed of his acceleration caused six of the fighters to stall and sent them spiraling down to the ocean below. A dog fight ensued, however in a few quick seconds, Spyden had cut off each of the jet's wings clean off.

"Well, this is new." He said to himself staring at the four blades protruding from his wrists. They combined to form two separate blades over each hand and were about the length of his arm. "I must've accidentally triggered them or something... ah, who cares?"

Spyden blasted out of the scene, still going on a direct course to D.C.; and any other city that happens to be along the way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** So, watcha think? Please review, I feel so lonely...

Anyway, like I said before. The Foster's action will really kick up in the fourth chapter.

**Next Chapter:** Power Struggle: Spyden continues to advance toward D.C., what will happen when its one against a battalion? Find out next time on The Adventures of Spyden!!!


	3. Power Struggle

The Adventures of Spyden: Book One

**Disclaimer: **HA!! I don't own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (or any characters in it). However, I am the creator of Spyden, who is a main character in the story if you couldn't tell.

**Author's Note:** YAY my first fic. This actually contains two story lines that eventually cross. So, I'll be switching storylines from time to time so be sure to pay attention!!

Anyway, please R&R.

This chapter is only about Spyden, however you can expect to see some Foster's in the next chapter. (I hate typing)

I WANT TO PERSONALLY THANK Doomboy64 FOR MAKING THE FIRST REVIEW ON MY STORY!!!!

Now on with the story...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: Power Struggle

"Ummm, sir..." Agent started.

"You know what?" there was a tone of frustration in his voice, "I really wish you would be like the media, because they are right on the scene almost instantly, while you, well, aren't."

"Then you already know..."

"Of course, I know; It's been on the news for an hour now!!!"

Agent merely replied, "Good bye, Mr. President." and walked out of the oval office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

San Francisco

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spyden landed on one of the supports of the Golden Gate Bridge. He looked out toward downtown San Francisco.

"I've never been here before, such a beautiful city...but I think I can make it even better." He said with a sly grin on his face.

He jumped onto a wire and started sliding down it to the road. He jumped on to the pavement in the middle of the road and began to walk slowly toward the city...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spyden's Mind

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An argument had heated up between the two sides, causing Ned to focus less on operating Spyden and more on the quarrel with his alter-ego, Samuel.

"Why do you have to keep me chained up here, huh? I could he--" he started trying to pry lose his bonds inconspicuously.

"You could what? Stop me from destroying anything I please? Stop me from accomplishing my ultimate goal against the world. Ha Ha, nice try, scum, but I am not giving up my seat of power just yet!"

"But, what if--" he tried to continue, but the air inside of him had left him. Actually, it was more forced out by Ned's fist in Samuel's stomach. He found himself gasping for air, which was somewhat of a challenge when strapped to a wall.

"This conversation is over..." he proceeded to the front of his chair. "Now, where was I... Oh yes."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just walking in the middle of the street, Spyden had caused over seven cars to crash on the bridge. He suddenly sprouted a smile.

"Time to get started." He leapt into the air, activating his air shoes, flying straight into the heart of San Francisco. However, something wasn't right. It was the morning, and there were few cars in the cities streets, and all of the cars were heading out of the city. His eyes narrowed as he approached an intersection.

"Freeze!!!" a complete blockade stopped his progress into the city. Helicopters lined the skies like black storm clouds. Hovering in between the buildings, making a dome around him; there had to be at least 100 armed choppers. Tanks and infantry littered the ground like a colony of ants. Spyden noticed that there were soldiers on the rooftops and the windows of the surrounding buildings. He was completely surrounded...

"HA This is pitiful, they're sending armies to stop me now!! He asked the blockade, "Do you really think this will work?"

They gave no response, other than the sound of loading ammunition.

"Fine then, be that way, I'll just make sure you all get a one-way ticket to the afterlife!" He readied himself for an intense fight to the finish.

The Moment of Silence...the calm before the storm,

"Aim..." the apparent commander bellowed out into the silent cross.

"FIRE!!"

Shots fired, tanks blasted, missiles launched, all anxious to get to the goal.

'Fools' Spyden thought as the projectiles came closer. His air shoes suddenly propelled him toward the nearest helicopter. His twin blades appeared from his forearms; in the next split-second, the tail of a helicopter was falling toward the ground. The helicopter swerved out of control, crashing into several other airborne copters in its path. Meanwhile, Spyden had thrown the tail toward the ground units. Quickly dodging incoming fire soon after from the nearby buildings. Explosions soon followed as the falling helicopters crashed into the building, and the tail had collided with several tanks.

"HA!! What is this? You're doing more harm the good, imbeciles!!" Spyden laughed. Spyden dove into the front lines, swords still drawn. All the ground units could do were shoot and hope for the best.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spyden's Mind

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ready to have some fun?" he grinned at his counterpart chained to the wall.

"What are you going to do?" he screamed at him, he really hoped Ned wasn't going to do what he thought Ned was going to do...

"Punish them...severely." Samuel knew what he meant.

"No!! You can't just kill them; I won't let you." He growled.

"Ha Ha Ha. Just watch me!" Ned said with sheer rage in his voice. Meanwhile, Samuel had finally worked one of the screws on his wrist loose.

'I just HAVE to take him down; I just hope I can get out of these things in time.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Battlefield

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spyden had brawled, hacked, and slashed his way easily through the ground forces. He threw the people into the nearby helicopters with such force that it caused them to loose control, causing more helicopters to crash and burn. He threw the tanks into the building, causing them to rock from the explosions. People fell from the building's windows into the wreckage below them. In a matter of minutes the buildings surrounding the area fell like card towers on a windy day. The intersection had turned from a battlefield to a gruesome graveyard.

"Is there anyone here who can even challenge me?" Spyden asked to no one in particular, since there was no one left alive. After a few seconds, Spyden took of to the dust covered skies, his target still locked-on in his mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spyden's Mind

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you did this..."

"I can."

"How could you kill those innocent people?"

"I'm heartless."

"Why did you--"

"GOD, You sound like a broken record!!"

"But what about their families?"

"Good thinking, we should annihilate them as well."

"WHAT!"

Ned laughed, "No, we'll get the President first, then we'll hunt the rest down."

"What do you mean, 'we'll'--" Samuel protested.

"You don't have a choice, weakling!"

Samuel slid down the wall, all of those people. Even if he wasn't in control, Ned was right. HE had KILLED hundreds today; he had killed them in the worst way that he could possibly have ever thought of.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the Rockies

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spyden flew over the vast, snow-peaked mountains, seeing a few villages and building along the way. One, for some reason, peaked his interest, even if it was in ruins. He landed and saw many frames mangled in the debris; he walked through the rocks and woods, until he came upon a painting. It was the most intact thing in the ruins, probably. It was a painting, a black-speckled figure stood. The face was distorted, eyes going horizontally and vertically on the yellow face, with a nose that seemed to be from an elephant.

Spyden felt great rage coming from the picture, hatred, and evil resonated slightly from it.

'hmmm, I'll have to go meet this divine figure of rage.' He thought as he blasted off towards the plains on the horizon. The Sun finally began to set.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **This chapter took FOREVER to type up. But it's finally here!! The first Foster's action is about to begin in the next chapter!! YAY YAY YAY!!! Please review.

AND A SPECIAL "THANK YOU" TO THOSE WHO HAVE ALREADY REVIEWED!!

**Next Chapter:** The Axis: Duchess meets the one person who can help her put her plans against a certain someone into action. While Spyden is left to remember his dreadful past.


	4. The Axis?

The Adventures of Spyden: Book One

**Disclaimer: **HA!! I don't own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (or any characters in it). However, I am the creator of Spyden, who is a main character in the story if you couldn't tell.

**Author's Note:** YAY my first fic. This actually contains two story lines that eventually cross. So, I'll be switching storylines from time to time so be sure to pay attention!!

Anyway, please R&R.

Foster's makes its first major appearance in this Chapter YAY!!! Also, my Spanish stinks to high heaven; so sorry to everyone if Eduardo doesn't talk much (in Spanish at least) >. 

I WANT TO PERSONALLY THANK Tenobrion Factor FOR MAKING A REVIEW ON MY STORY!!!!

Now on with the story...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: The Axis

Ned sat in his chair and watched as the grassy field under them swayed back and forth with the wind. He had finally stopped advancing on D.C. to rest, due to the many battles he had fought that day. Ned's eyes started to feel heavy.

"Well, I think it time I rested; at least in this dimension." He said to himself, "You be good now, okay?" he looked back at Samuel with his cold black eyes.

He let his mind wander out of the physical universe. Ned lay sleeping, while his mind sailed out of him and Spyden, heading back toward the Rockies.

----------

Samuel's POV

--------

Nighttime, it seemed like it would never come. He was still trapped to the wall, but the one he hated, the one he came to know as Ned, was sleeping sitting up in his chair. They had settled down in the middle of a field.

'Now WHY did he choose to sleep here? I mean, if I was a wanted murderer, I would at least hide under something.' He thought as he quietly broke loose from his bonds on his wrists, immediately proceeding to his ankles. Since he wasn't in control of his body yet, he wasn't fatigued from the battle after battle he had been forced to take witness to.

'Those poor people...'

As soon as his legs were now free from their shackles, he quickly sat down to give his limbs a rest.

'Now, I need a plan, I have plenty of night left; I should be able to start making up something.' He tried, but after a few moments, the emotions that had been held back from Ned surfaced as he broke down into tears.

'What has happened with my life? What did I do to deserve this?' He cried himself into a sleep that seemed to last for hours...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, in another dimension...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"BLOO!! GET BACK HERE NOW!!!!" A furious red-head ordered.

"I got the Rogvugopeter, and you can't have it!!" An amorphous blue blob 'ran' through the halls of the large mansion. "Nothing will stop me from carrying out my ultimate plan!! HAHAHA!!!" He held a set of golden keys that jingled every time he took a step. The woman chased Bloo around the house, up and down stairs through many hallways, until the came to the foyer. The door opened to eight-year-old brown-headed boy.

"Bloo! I'm warning you give me back my keys!!" she screamed.

"NEVER!!"

The boy sighed and walked a few steps forward and dropped his bag in the middle of the room.

"Three, Two, One..."

"WHOA!" Bloo had tripped over the backpack and was sent rolling into the wall. He groaned a little as he got up. Only to see the Red-head towering over him, her hand open.

"You win this time Frankie, but when I finish my time machine, you'll be wishin' you hadn't messed with the Bloomeister." He tossed the keys up to Frankie. She then started walking up the stairs, yawning. Any other normal person would be worn out from the chase...but not Frankie, oh no, she was used to this by now. Bloo looked up to her and asked,

"Hey Frankie where ya goin?"

"To bed, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"uhhhhhhhh."

"It's late, trust me."

Just then a rather large rabbit wearing a jacket, yellow vest and a monocle hopped up to Bloo. He spoke in a dignified voice,

"What are you two doing awake? You should be asleep, like the others at this hour. I'll have you know--"

Mac quickly intervened, "We were just going up, weren't we Bloo?" He picked up his backpack and shot a glance at Bloo.

"No, we wer—hey!!" Mac grabbed his hand and almost dragged him up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Mr. Herriman." Mac said. The two walked up many flights of stairs until they got to Bloo's room, which was still locked. "Is Ed still in there?"

"YEAH, and he won't let anyone in. He keeps saying something 'muy malo' is going to happen. Geez."

A familiar voice called from across the hall. "Hey guys, in here." Inside the room was Wilt and Coco, getting ready to play a game of Yhatzee. "Want to play?"

"Sure." Mac replied, Bloo joined as well and the dice rolled to show Coco to be the obvious victor.

"Hey Wilt, do you know why Ed is locked in the room?"

"Not really, but Frankie thinks it's best if we just leave him be for at least another night. You never know, he just might come out tonight."

"I can't believe you have school off AGAIN to spend to night here!" Bloo shook the dice and rolled.

"Well, the stink bomb went off a week before school ended, and they couldn't get it fumigated in time to finish school. Since my Mom is on a business trip, and Terrence is, well, Terrence. I just figured I could stay here the next few days."

"Sounds good to me, AWW common!! COCO WON AGAIN!!"

"Cocococococo." She 'cocoed'

"There's no skill in Yhatzee!!"

"Cococococococo."

"Because you're just lucky...but I WILL beat you Coco, I swear it."

--------------------

"Why must I be tormented by these pesky flies." She groaned. She was prepared to go to sleep when something strange happened. A blue swirl appeared in her room. And out came a translucent being.

_"So you must be Duchess...I have longed to meet you since I saw you in the art museum."_ The voice said in a somewhat far off voice.

"What are you doing in my room? Get Out!"

_"Listen, I am sensing that you have a certain rage against someone in this house. Who would that be?"_

"Why would you care? Now GET OUT OF MY ROOM!! I need my beauty sleep, even if I don't need it."

_"As you wish, but do know that I could help you get rid of your problem very easily..."_

"Oh really, Like I would care about what YOU can do, I can do everything myself, for I am perfection."

The figure only smiled, _"Well, when I come back, I'll have a plan that even you could not turn down."_

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!" The figure slipped back into the blue spiral and it quickly disappeared.

"Good Riddance."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ten years ago...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was raining, but he could careless; besides, he liked the rain. He was running through the sidewalk with his raincoat and boots on.

"Don't go too far, honey!" a woman called out to the boy.

"Don't worry, Mom!" He ran over to a statue and called to his Father. "Hey, Dad, look at this!"

"That's a statue of a Native American hunting for food." He replied.

"Why'd he have to do that?"

"Because they didn't have a grocery store back then. They had to get their food themselves."

The intercom crackled on, letting through a slight panicky voice. "Everyone in the complex, evacuate immediately, a bomb threat has been issued for the surrounding area. Find the nearest exit and listen to security officials for instructions on where to go. This is not a drill. This is not a drill!"

The Mother swept the child and walked quickly to the exit. The Father was close behind along with a crowd of others.

"Did everyone get out?" he asked the crowd.

"The Family's all here." Answered an older man.

"Good, now let's get out of here." They sped toward their cars in the parking lot. All of the cars were surprisingly moving quickly out of the area, despite the number of them all jamming together to get out.

Then, a scream.

Some of the drivers looked in the direction of a teenage girl holding a young boy running as fast as she could away from the building. The boy was pointing to an object in the sky.

It was a bomb hurtling toward the building. Pandemonium finally broke out as people started speeding away from the impending doom. Those in the back of the rush either drove over the grass to get to the main road or just got out and ran.

The family had decided to drive over the median. They skidded onto the main road and broke the speed limit in an attempt to get out of range. The bomb struck the building moments later.

The moment of silence. The child in the car saw the teenage girl with the boy. She saw him.

Chaos.

The blast has sent debris flying out in every direction. It hit the cars, destroying them on impact. The child saw the teenage girl dive into a ditch, and then turned away to see a concrete wall.

----------

He awoke with a start, breathing heavily and cold sweat covering him. He realized he was back inside that empty room with the solitary chair in which Ned slept. Still, despite being little shaken, he thought of a way to bring Ned down. Samuel cracked a smile. It was the first time he had smiled since Ned took over. For he felt he had a chance at beating Ned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **This chapter took FOREVER to type up. But it's finally here!! Wow I'm beginning to repeat myself... The first Foster's action has just begun and is only going to get better! Please review.

AND A SPECIAL "THANK YOU" TO THOSE WHO HAVE ALREADY REVIEWED!!

**Next Chapter:** The Lucky or Not?: Spyden may have finally been caught off guard by the government's latest assult. Also, when Bloo begins to see strange activity going on with Duchess, what lengths will he go to find out?


	5. Lucky or Not?

The Adventures of Spyden: Book One

**Disclaimer: **HA!! I don't own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (or any characters in it) or Puffy AmiYumi. However, I am the creator of Spyden, who is a main character in the story if you couldn't tell.

**Author's Note:** YAY my first fic. This actually contains two story lines that eventually cross. So, I'll be switching storylines from time to time so be sure to pay attention!!

Anyway, please R&R.

Foster's makes its Second major appearance in this Chapter YAY!!! Also, my Spanish stinks to high heaven; so sorry to everyone if Eduardo doesn't talk much (in Spanish at least) .

No new signed reviews for the last chapter, :'(

Now on with the story...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four: Lucky or Not?

Ned awoke at the sound of fighter jets in the distance.

"What! How did they find me? I thought they would be smart enough to leave me alone after that last bit of fun I had. These toys provide no challenge!"

"Ya know, they might have found you so easily because you SLEPT IN AN OPEN FIELD IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!!!" Samuel remarked.

Ned turned to see him still chained to the wall. "Don't question my judgment, weakling!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spyden's silver eyes shot open as he looked toward the East, to the rising Sun. He stood up and blasted off into the air toward the oncoming fighters. As they drew closer, he noticed their formation was different from the last aerial attack they made. They flew in a half sphere, as Spyden just watched them come.

"Now, how is this going to help them?"

The top most fighters broke formation one at a time and flew directly toward Spyden. Several missiles launched and hit a prepared cyborg while a smile formed on his face.

"Ha, this is the same--"

Before he could finish, he was slammed against the nose of the first fighter jet. He looked down in disbelief to see the fighter's nose had a sharpened spike attached to it. And it had gone through his abdomen.

"You will all pay..." he winced in pain. It was then he realized that the jet hadn't changed direction since he was hit. The jet was on a collision course with the ground, which is very hard when flying into it at hundreds of miles per hour. Spyden worked himself off the needle and brought his fist crashing into the jet's hull. He grabbed something and yanked it out, hoping for it to be important, which, technically, it was. What he thought was a pipe of some sort turn out to be a leg...he really didn't have time to care as the next jet had brought its wing flying into him.

"You're starting to get on my nerves!!" Spyden screamed with rage. He took hold of the wing and threw the jet toward the next oncoming fighter, destroying them both on impact. Spyden descended to the Earth as the fighters circled around him. His wound was bleeding at an alarming rate.

'I can't fight them hand-to-hand in this condition...' he looked at the metal vultures circling over his head as they broke formation and locked onto their prey.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spyden's mind

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How can this be happening!!" Ned screamed, a slight hint of fear coursing through him.

"Maybe if you hadn't underestimated your opponent..." his counter-part jeered.

"Shut up! I think I already have a remedy to this situation." He grinned, and soon started laughing as if he were winning the fight.

"So your plan is to sit here as we get blasted into oblivion?" Samuel replied sarcastically.

"No, the plan is to sit here and watch YOU get blasted into oblivion! Oh, wait...I might help you stay alive on second thought. But on things for sure, you'll be feeling this in the morning." Ned laughed again at his joke. Samuel did NOT like what Ned had just revealed to him. He hated him more than the 'toys' that were making a fool out of him...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Battlefield

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The missiles flew toward Spyden. He jumped just out of the way of the blasts, rolling toward a nearby tree. He leaned against it for support and cover (if it provided any...).

'I can't bring these pests down...' he slammed his fist against the tree. As if out of necessity, a three-inch wide laser shot out of the top of his forearm (near the wrist). 'or maybe I just spoke too soon...'

He flew low with his back to the ground firing his new laser at his foes. Spyden himself was surprised at his deadly accuracy. Jets became falling flies as a fireworks display soon ensued. Unfortunately, what he had in accuracy, he lacked in luck; debris soon rained down from the sky, some threatening to hit Spyden. He quickly gained altitude to avoid more potential hazards. And still, his sights were on D.C. Until, that is he was hit by the flaming body of a mangled jet fighter. He was hit hard, knocked out, and fell out of the sky like a rock into the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Foster's

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early morning, the house was still very quiet, except for a few friends, Frankie Wilt, and Mac. Frankie was attending to her normal morning schedule, after hearing Herriman repeat it, again. Wilt was helping Frankie, while Mac, still a little groggy from his sleep, was quietly watching TV. Frankie walked in and saw Mac watching a rock band with two girls singing and rockin' on their electric guitars.

"Who are they?"

Mac replied, "These guys are Ami and Yumi. They're the newest music phenomena sweeping the world. He continued watching the girls sing a song called 'Planet Tokyo'. (See for more details)

"They are pretty go--"

Mr. Herriman cut her off. "Ms. Francis, why are you standing there lollygagging? You have work to do; and Mac please accompany Ms. Francis with her duties."

"Okay." He turned off the TV and forced himself up to help Frankie and Wilt, who was still dusting the floorboards.

-------------------

Bloo walked through the halls. He had gotten out of bed when he realized Mac was already awake and out of the room. He walked near Duchess's room when he noticed a faint blue glow coming from under the door. Then he heard something inside saying something.

_"Well this is just a minor set back. Besides, now I can stir things up here. Time to find this lady's problem child."_

Bloo stepped back, to the wall waiting. Then he saw it, or at least, he thought he saw it...a puff of steam seemed to come through the door, but that's about it.

"Something's going on in there," he burst open the door and saw a shrinking blue swirl in the center of the room. "HA, I kne--" the swirl had disappeared before he could finish. Bloo, now thoroughly confused, but certain weird stuff was going on.

"Hey Mac."

"Good Morning, Bloo. Why are you inside Duchess's room? If she wakes up, I wouldn't want to be you."

"She has an inter-dimensional rift in here, I swear, there was."

"Sure there was Bloo. Comon, let's get some breakfast. I wasn't able to avoid Herriman before he got me doing chores."

Bloo walked out of the room reluctantly, still eyeing the room in suspicion. He was going to find out what was going on. He knew what he saw, he saw that steam go through the door and the blue swirl thing.

-----------------------------

_"So this is the boy and friend, huh. I can see why she hates them. They seem like such nice people, which is why they should suffer."_

He watched the boy look strangely in his direction, then continued walking.

_"But it seems as if the boy has more potential than Duchess for my liking. I'll keep my eye on him, that's for sure."_

-----------------------------

**A/N: **PUFFY AMIYUMI ROCKS, MAN!!!!! If you haven't heard their music you should. Anyway, sorry if this is taking too long...I hate typing, SOOOOooooo much. smashes keyboard against head

Please review.

**Next Chapter:** Chance Meeting: Spyden finds himself meeting some strangers. Are they there to help or hurt him? Also, Ned and Duchess cross again, and actually catches her on a good day. How will Ned stir up trouble?

FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. AND PLEEEEEAAAASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bye ;D starts listening to 'Planet Tokyo'


	6. Chance Meeting

The Adventures of Spyden: Book One

**Disclaimer: **HA!! I don't own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (or any characters in it) or Dexter's 'Ego Trip'. However, I am the creator of Spyden, (who is a main character in the story if you couldn't tell) Brion, Taylor, and Ned.

**Author's Note:** YAY my first fic. This actually contains two story lines that eventually cross. So, I'll be switching storylines from time to time so be sure to pay attention!!

Anyway, please R&R.

Foster's makes its Third major appearance in this Chapter and takes a majority of the length of it. YAY!!! Also, my Spanish stinks to high heaven; so sorry to everyone if Eduardo doesn't talk much (in Spanish at least) >. 

So, far I feel like only three people are reading this story, so if you want you name on here. PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Now on with the story…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five: Chance Meeting

Mac was sitting outside the room Eduardo was still locked in. He has been in there for three days, with not even the slightest noise from him. Just then he felt something; something that made his flesh crawl. He looked around him, but there was no one there. But the feeling still lingered. He thought he heard a voice in the empty hallway, a cold, bloodthirsty voice.

_"So you're the root of her problems."_

"Who's there?" Mac did not like the idea of a disembodied voice speaking to him, or anyone else for that matter.

_"You can hear me, can't you?"_

Mac didn't answer, hoping this _thing_ would just leave. But his face had said enough. He then saw it; a mist appeared from behind him. Though it startled him, he somehow couldn't scream. In fact, he couldn't move.

_"Nonetheless,"_ the spirit lifted a finger and ran it under his chin, then he…licked his finger as at returned, _"You will soon have enough to satisfy me."_

This mist disappeared into the air, and Mac fell to the floor in relief. 'Who was that guy…' he tried to think further, but the encounter with that _thing_ did a good job at screwing up his thinking process. He stood up again, regaining his composure somewhat quickly as a flush sounded. Bloo walked out of the bathroom and over to his creator waiting or him.

"So, want to play Frisbee?"

"Sounds great." Mac and Bloo strolled down the hallway and started to pass Duchess's room when it happened again. The same feeling he had minutes earlier, coming from inside the room. He froze; he heard that heartless voice again. Bloo turned around and gave Mac an interested look.

"Hey Mac, what's up?"

"Do you hear anyone inside of that room?"

He pressed his head against the door, "Only Duchess, but she's talking to herself. Probably telling herself how beautiful she is." Bloo had already forgotten about what he saw yesterday, which actually might have been for the better.

"Anyone else?"

"Nope, common, let's go!!!" Bloo ran over, grabbed Mac's hand, and sped down the stairs outside.

---------

Duchess watched the flashing screen of energy in from of her. She had seen Mac terrified from just the sound of his voice. She was impressed, but she didn't look that way. She held an emotionless face as the mist re-entered the room.

"So, what do you want me to call you, or should I just call you 'idiot'?"

_"You can refer to me as Ned. And, by far, YOU are the 'idiot' here. You have had so many opportunities to destroy Mac one way or another and you let all of them slide under your nose." _

"So tell me, genius, what do you have in mind?"

_"Nothing much, we're just going to let the extremeosaur do all the work for us."_ Duchess didn't look convinced. _"You just have to get the key, and I'll do the rest."_

"Why are you doing this, hm? I don't think I need your help in bringing down that little brat and his blue creep."

_"Because it's MY job to cause destruction, wherever I go…"_ a smile spread over his face and soon Duchess had one as well. Then the maniacal, evil laughing came from the room as they devised their plan to make life miserable for lots of people.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The White House (in the other dimension)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The president gritted his teeth as he slouched in his comfortable mahogany chair. 'Everything I try just isn't bringing him down.' Agent busted in,

"Sir, I have some good, bad, and interesting news---which do you want first?"

"The fourth to the last one…" the president's tone not very hopeful.

"Well, it seems that our latest air strike force has been destroyed…"

"Wait, let me guess, the cyborg destroyed them easily and got away."

"Actually, that's the good news; the cyborg was severely wounded in the battle. We haven't been able to pinpoint his exact location at the moment; something is interfering with his metallic signature." The agent ended. He thought he might have finally got the president on a good foot…

"You've GOT to be kidding!! I want you to get him here NOW!!! DEAD OR ALIVE…Preferably DEAD!!"

'What else is new…oh, wait.' He turned around to face the fuming president again. "um, also we have detected and inter-dimensional rift in some ruins in the Rockies. What do you want to do with it?"

"You can move it?"

"Yes, sir. It's inside of a portrait, a bad one at that."

"Whatever, just get out." Agent spun and quickly left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in the Plains

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think he'll be ok?" a fourteen year-old asked.

"He should be fine, It's a good thing we found him as quickly as we did.

"Hey, I found him, you can't take ALL the credit, sis!" he fumed.

"Really, this is coming from a boy who couldn't even move him…" she countered with a smile.

"You had trouble with him too."

"Well, anyway, we should be focusing on taking care of him, at least until he wakes up." The older sister went off into the other room.

"Should I try to whip up something to help him?" he sprouted a smile that quickly faded with the reply.

" NO!" she ordered.

"AWW, you never let me have any fun."

--------------------------------

Spyden opened his eyes, no one else was in the room at the moment. He tried to sit up, that didn't get very far though. He felt so much pain trying to sit up, it was almost unbearable. 'Now that I think about it, I should probably be still lying down.' He sighed. He finally took in his surroundings. He was in a room with two large windows in front of him. Then, he saw this giant piece of machinery linked up to his arm, soon realizing it was the same as those you find in the hospital. Other than that and the chair in the corner, the room was very vacant.

The door to the right of him swung open. A tall woman in her mid-twenties appeared in the doorway. She had red hair with hazel eyes, she was well-built, she seemed to workout often, judging by her muscles, but she wasn't a bodybuilder.

"So you're finally up; how do you feel?" she asked.

"Fine, I guess." Spyden now realizing he didn't have a shirt on, but rather a sweater of bandages. His eyebrow rose when he saw it. She must have noticed his expression,

"Oh, yeah, uhh…The bandages were put on by my brother, it was his first time. Would you like anything to drink?"

"No thanks, I'm fine. I do want to know how I got here." Still slightly uncomfortable with the stranger, hardly noticeable to himself though.

She pondered this a moment, when a younger boy busted in. "I know the answer!!" a shorter, less muscular boy popped in. He had reddish-orange hair with grayish-blue eyes. These were behind a pair of frameless glasses. He was a tad shorter than Spyden, and had an anxious 'I-know-the-answer-for-once' look. Spyden guessed he was smarter than he looked, by the lab-coat and the high-tech looking gauntlets he wore.

"Well, we were minding our own business, when suddenly these fighter planes zoomed overhead. So I started running toward the action, when I tripped over something; that's when I saw you. Then, I dragged you back up here and fixed you up. Then--"

"Wait a minute, you're saying that you, YOU," she laughed, "You couldn't lift anything heavier than a book!" She turned to Spyden, who looked rather relaxed, "Look, he tripped over you, got me to carry you into this room, he fixed you up, WITHOUT my permission," she shot a glare at her brother, who flinched a little, "so I had to make due through the bandages to help your injury." She finished with a smile.

"WHAT!!! That is soooo NOT what happened!"

"You maybe smart, but not smart enough to realize that you suck at lieing."

"And what if I wasn't lieing, huh? What then?"

"I don't see anyone your size successfully moving anyone HIS size up a HILL."

"You forget that I can do anything…"

"Yeah, except put a bandage correctly on someone…"

Meanwhile, Spyden had to try very hard to keep himself from cracking up. He had been needing a bit of relief from the carnage he had been through. However, he couldn't shake the thought that these two seemed familiar. Somehow…

The sibling rivalry had escalated into a physical bout since he last looked. The boy was pulling at her mouth and her arm, while the girl had his ear and was holding him back with the other hand. Spyden decided to intervene.

"Uh, um, I think I got the picture. My name is Samuel, but you can call me Spy, unless you want to get hurt." He started cheerfully, hoping the other two would bite on the conversation change. The two stopped for a second and shifted off each other and introduced themselves.

"My name's Taylor, or 'T' for short." The older one said.

"And my name's Brion." The younger one chimed in.

"I think I'm going to get some fresh air."

"I'll come with you." Brion jumped up, "Plus, you might get lost."

"In the plains?"

"I'll explain later…" the two walked through the house to the front door. Other than the room he was in, it looked like a typical ranch-style house; until he walked outside with Brion. He turned back to see the house, and…it wasn't there…

"Uhhh, where'd the house go?" Spyden asked, now VERY confused.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Foster's

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what do we do now?" Mac asked between chuckles. They had a good game of ultimate Frisbee going until Coco swallowed it.

"OH OH OH, I know, I know, we can go to the movies!!" Bloo bounced.

"Any good movies out?" asked Wilt.

"I heard 'Ego trip' is on." Mac said.

"I've been wanting to see that one!! Common, let's go ask Frankie if we can go." They all ran inside like some kind of race (except for Wilt) and found Frankie in the Kitchen cooking dinner for all five-hundred friends in the house.

"Hey Frankie, Can we go to the movies? We want to see 'Ego trip'. Oh, and we'll need money for snacks." Frankie quickly rinsed her hands,

"Sure let me get the money and keys to the bus, I'll drive you there." A few moments passed until Frankie asked them, "Have you seen the keys, guys?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **HI again!! Well, this chapter was fun to type up (go figure). Can you put two and two together in this chapter? Also, for those of you who don't know, 'Ego Trip' was the only feature-length movie made for Dexter's Laboratory. It came out SUCH a long time ago (not to theaters though). It was a good movie, really funny too. Please review, no one has reviewed in a while and I feel kinda lonely...

**Next Chapter:** Trust to Death: Spyden revisits his past when wandering around the area. While Brion and Taylor are left to decide if he can be trusted. Also, Mr. Herriman has the entire house searched for the missing keys. Who will be found guilty of losing or even STEALING the keys?

FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. AND PLEEEEEAAAASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bye ;D


	7. Trust to Death

The Adventures of Spyden: Book One

**Disclaimer: **HA!! I don't own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (or any characters in it). However, I am the creator of Spyden, (who is a main character in the story if you couldn't tell) Brion, Taylor, and Ned.

**Author's Note:** YAY my first fic. This actually contains two story lines that eventually cross. So, I'll be switching storylines from time to time so be sure to pay attention!!

Anyway, please R&R.

Foster's makes it's another major appearance in this Chapter and takes a majority of the length of it (unlike the last one, even though I said it did, oops.) YAY!!! Also, my Spanish stinks to high heaven; so sorry to everyone if Eduardo doesn't talk much (in Spanish at least) .

So, far I feel like only three (or less) people are reading this story, so if you want you name on here. PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Now on with the story…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six: Trust to Death

"That is preposterous, Miss Francis! The keys are always found in my office in my LOCKED drawer. I moved it there due to a recent incident where, need I remind you, the bus was crashed inside the foyer!!" Mr. Herriman hopped along side Frankie toward his office.

"Well, DUH! Where do you think I went to look? Besides, the drawer was wide open when I last checked." The two went into his office and, sure enough, the drawer was wide open, empty. Mr. Herriman picked up the intercom receiver and spoke,

"Will ALL residents in this household please meet me in the Foyer, immediately." His voice echoed throughout the house. This was soon followed by the creaking of the wooden floors under the friends as they rushed down the hallways and stairs to the foyer. Mr. Herriman hopped out in front of the door, and waited for them to arrive. The room quickly filled to capacity.

"It has come to my attention that the set of keys for this house and many of its functions is missing. I do not know how they were lost, however we will have to find them as soon as possible. Each of you will clean your respective rooms and those surrounding yours if they are not being cleaned. Miss Francis and I will inspect every room afterward for the missing keys. You are dismissed, get to cleaning." The friends slowly filed out of the foyer towards their rooms to clean. No one disobeyed Mr. Herriman, even if their very lives depended on it. Save one.

-----------------

"I have the keys, I shall wait until nightfall to go down and use them."

_"Actually, that bunny just issued a search, to some extent. You will have to hide them or use them now."_ Ned still held a calm voice.

"I'm not changing my mind. Besides, I don't allow ANYONE into my room without my permission. It will be easy to keep Mr. Herriman out."

_"I'm going to check on the situation outside. Don't do anything stupid."_ He flew threw the walls and floors, seeing everyone cleaning in someway. He spotted Mac and company cleaning a segment of the hallway near the room where Eduardo was locked inside. He hovered a good distance away, so he wouldn't be sensed by the boy; even though it would be hard to sense him anyway, since he was struggling to breathe.

------------------

"Quit it, Bloo!" Mac coughed out.

"What? Mr. H said to clean, and that's what I'm doing."

"Spraying air freshener isn't cleaning."

"Yes, it is. It's cleaning AND freshening."

Mac sighed as he scrubbed the floorboards. Although he didn't mind cleaning, he started to feel like a slave since all the mops had already been taken by the other friends. He felt his knees begin to ache, not to mention his back. He then had an idea, Mr. Herriman said to clean, that didn't mean he could have fun with it. He took off his shoes and their laces. He tied the scrubbers onto his bare feet, grabbed the gel soap and flung it on the ground with the water, then started to skate. Coco and Wilt soon joined in, while Bloo was having trouble figuring out a way to get the "skates" on his feet, since he didn't really have feet. Then it hit him, he didn't need the scrubbers, he could skate without them.

"Man, this is fun. Great idea, Mac." Wilt said with a smile.

"Cococococococococo" Coco challenged.

"You're on!" Bloo and Coco lined up together. Mac was the finish line as the two switched glare with each other.

"On your mark, Get set…GO!!" Wilt stood back as the two racers skidded down the hallway toward Mac. There was only one problem; the "skates" didn't have the greatest brakes…

"Bloo, Coco!! Watch where you're going!!" Mac tried to warn them, but it was too late. The two collided directly into Mac sending all three of them sliding down the hallway, until they reached the stairs, then they rolled down the stairs at a very high speed. The three ended up two floors down from where they had started; all three of them groaned from dizziness, not to mention pain. Wilt came down soon after.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Are you guys okay?" he asked quickly. Coco stood up instantly, soon followed by Bloo. Only Mac stayed on the ground, still groaning. "Mac. Mac." Wilt bent down and checked him. Nothing was broken, but obviously the fall was enough to keep him on the ground. "Coco, go get Frankie. Bloo, umm, Bloo you can, umm, keep Mac company with me, yeah, that's it."

Frankie quickly arrived at the scene and carefully picked him up. She walked to the nearest empty room and laid him on the bed. "What were you guys doing?" she asked in an annoyed-mother tone. After a brief silence she added, "Never mind, Bloo, Wilt can you get a bag of ice and some water."

"Sure thing, Frankie." Wilt replied as he left with Bloo and Coco out of the room.

"There's never a dull moment around here." The intercom shook has Mr. Herriman's voice rang out.

"Miss Francis! There is an ice disaster in the kitchen. Come immediately!"

She sighed, "Mac, you stay put, okay? I need to go do this." She saw him nod before she ran out of the room.

Mac stared at the top bunk of the bed; he started to doze off. He would've fallen asleep if it hadn't been for a chill that came over him. He looked around, hoping no one was there. He relaxed when he found no one, until a face appeared from the top bunk.

"_So we meet again. Hmm, you don't look so good. Did you have an accident? Boo Hoo."_ He loved the way Mac reacts every time he is near him. Some inner fear rises and consumes him. How he loved that feeling of power. He would have continued if it hadn't been for the door of the room bursting open. A large, purple, horned beast stood in the opening, and it did not look happy. It spoke with a Spanish accent.

"You get away from Senor Mac, demonio!!" the mist flew away as Eduardo walked to Mac's bed. "Hola, Senor Mac!"

"Hi, Eduardo! Thanks, for getting rid of that…that thing."

"No problema, Senor Mac."

"Why did you lock yourself in the room?"

"I hide from demonio. But, then you get in trouble. And I save you!" he finished with a toothy grin. Mac shook his head; he would never fully understand Ed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Plains…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All that was left of the house that he thought he was just in was the rolling plains and the sky.

"Well, uhh, you see, if you hadn't guessed already, I like to invent things. Like these gauntlets I wear." They were truly a work of science. Though they looked a little big for Brion to handle, he seemed to use them as if they were his hands. "The government has always been interested in me, particularly after a certain incident occurred. So me and my sis moved here, but before long the government was hot on our trail again, so I built a cloaking device for the house."

Spyden has turned away from the house toward the setting sun, a blood red sun. Unwanted memories seeped into his thoughts, showing him the horrors he has had to endure. Brion walked up next to him.

"Nice day, huh."

"Not really…" Spyden replied.

"So, where are you from?"

"I don't really…know…" he muttered. 'Should I tell him anything? Or should I just keep my life hidden from the world.' He thought afterward. He heard Taylor's voice ring out.

"Brion, come here!! I need help fixing the stupid VCR!!!" she screamed. She sounded like she was about to throw it out the window.

Brion sighed, "She isn't nearly as good with technology as I am, even if the VCR isn't REALLY technology anymore. I'll uncloak the door so you can see it." He pressed a few buttons on his gauntlet. Soon after, a wooden door appeared floating a few inches above the ground. Brion walked up to the door and disappeared behind it.

-------------

Inside, Taylor was sitting comfortably on the couch when Brion walked in. "What's the problem? Did the VCR blow up----again?"

"Ha Ha, very funny---but seriously, I called you up here for a different reason." She started to sit up.

"If it's about Skippy, it's not my fault." He hastily added. Her face changed to an angry scowl.

"You mean that mutated GERBIL I found in the kitchen was YOUR fault!! It took me forever to clean up after that thing."

"Sooo, uh, what did you want to talk about again." Trying desperately to change the subject." She calmed down since the gerbil incident could wait.

"It's about Spy." She calmly started.

"What about him?"

"Can we trust him?"

"I'm not so sure yet…"

"We should make ourselves disappear before he becomes a threat."

"But he doesn't seem like he would work for them."

"Well, we need to make a decision."

After a few moments, Brion answered, "How about we keep a leash on him."

"Metaphorically, yes; physically, no. We'll watch him for a few days; one screw up and he's out."

"Right."

-------------------------

Spyden stood, skill looking toward the setting sun. His mind began to wander as the stars revealed their silver glow. 'Why does this place seem so…familiar?' he searched his memories, looking for anything that could give him an answer. Then, as if his memories were responding, he started to fly; he didn't really intend to but he was led by something, something calling to him in the distance.

Brion walked outside to see Spyden flying off in the night sky. 'Where is he going?' Brion bent down to press a button on his shoes. They transformed into a hoverboard. A few more pressed buttons and he was able to follow Spyden, unseen to the naked eye.

Spyden's flight lasted for hours as he continued south toward city lights in the distance. He spotted what seemed to be the remains of a large structure. Spyden landed in the center of the ruins. He walked into a clearing of the rubble, where a single solitary statue stood in the night. He drew closer to it to realize that it was a figure on a horse.

"Why is this the only thing standing here? It's not even chipped or scratched at all…"

Meanwhile, Brion had finally arrived at the ruins. 'I've never seen this place before…' he found Spyden and hovered at a safe distance and watched him. Spyden stared into the statue, like it had just moved or something. He noticed there were feathers on the figure's head, and that he was holding a spear.

"No, it can't be…can it?" Spyden spoke with a slightly saddened disbelief. This had been the same statue he had seen before the bombing, before his life turned into a blank canvas. Brion watched as Spyden walked along the path (if you could call it that) out into another larger clearing. He cautiously followed him into a graveyard of cars. More like the shells of the cars. Spyden stopped, 'Why does this all seem familiar…why?' Then it all came together.

-------------------------

Taylor was back in the TV room still trying to get the VCR to work. After a few fruitless attempts to set the clock, she decided to move to the kitchen to prepare dinner. If she had stayed in there any longer they wouldn't have had a VCR anymore. "I wonder when Brion will be back, I really hope they didn't go off too far, because I'M making dinner."

Taylor was an excellent cook, always seeming to make perfection itself. There was only one problem, she hated it. Neither she nor Brion knew why, but she only cooked when she absolutely needed to, or was so inclined to do so. Her reason tonight; guest in the house. "All I know is that they'd better get back here when dinner's ready or my kitchen will have a new coat of a stunning red paint."

-----------------------

Spyden stood, his eyes wide, mouth gaping as he looked around him. He saw the ditch, the battered road and the ruins and then…a concrete wall on top of what used to be a van. His history becoming clear now; this is why he couldn't remember much. He must've been knocked out for a long, long…long time.

"I thought it was just---just a nightmare. But…but…" he fell to his knees, realization of the events in his memories hitting him hard. He looked at the van when he noticed a glimmer near it. He crawled over to where it was coming from and picked up a topaz amulet on a battered golden chain. It was his mother's most prized possession.

"Maybe," he stood up, still admiring the amulet, "Maybe, there are other survivors, maybe my Mom is still alive, like me." Spyden held it for a few more seconds before he pocketed it. He started to fly off, before realizing he didn't quite know how to get back.

"Uh oh, which way is their house?" he asked himself.

Brion turned off his cloaking device and headed toward Spyden. "There you are, I've been looking for you forever." He lied. He hadn't seen him much but he felt he could trust him, at least for now.

"Need help getting back to the house?"

"Sure."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

at Foster's

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!! We've searched the entire house, and we still haven't found the keys, AND I need to tend to Mac!!!" Frankie was NOT happy about spending the entire day (and I mean 24 hours) searching with neat freak Herriman. Now that she thought about it, Mac would probably be okay, but she still needed to find a way out of this mess.

"We have yet to search Duchess's room. The keys must be up in her room." They arrived at the door and knocked. "Duchess, we need to search your room for a certain lost set of keys."

Duchess opened the door and said with an annoyed tone, "Two reasons why the keys would NOT be in my room. One, I never leave MY room, ever! And Two, I don't let anyone into my room, for it is just that, MY room. Now SCRAM" Mr. Herriman didn't look surprised,

"Well then, someone must be hiding them, and I WILL find that individual who is and discipline them, severely."

"I'm going to check on Mac, good luck with find whodunit." She ran down the hallway before he could respond.

"NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS!!"

She slowed down once she was out of range, and peeked into Mac's room. He was sitting up reading a book he had brought with him. Thankfully, he hadn't swelled up from the fall; she breathed a sigh of relief before going in.

"Hey Mac. How you doin'?"

He looked up and answered in a surprisingly alert tone, "Fine, when I could finally move I tried to go to sleep with Bloo, but I just couldn't sleep. Maybe it was because that nap I had earlier today. OH, By the way, Ed's finally unlocked the door now. It's a good thing he didn't use the keys; have you found them yet?"

"No," she replied with a tired look, "Now Mr. H thinks someone stole them, why can't we just get another set of keys?" she gave an annoyed sigh. Then she remembered that Bloo might have stolen the keys, he did want it to finish his time-thing. "Hey Mac, do you remember seeing Bloo with the keys?"

"Sorry Frankie, but I don't think Bloo would go after the keys again, his memory doesn't last that long…"

"Good point. Well, good night Mac."

"Good night."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **HI again!! Well, this is BY FAR the longest chapter I have EVER written in my entire life. What did I tell you though, more and more Foster's by the chapter!! ;D Please review!!

**Next Chapter:** Unwanted Guests: Spyden, Brion, and Taylor run into trouble in the plains. Also, Duchess makes her move, while Ned formulates a plan to help her. What will happen? How long will it take me to type it?

FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. AND PLEEEEEAAAASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bye ;D


	8. Unwanted Guests

The Adventures of Spyden: Book One

**Disclaimer: **HA!! I don't own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (or any characters in it). However, I am the creator of Spyden, (who is a main character in the story if you couldn't tell) Brion, Taylor, and Ned.

**Author's Note:** YAY my first fic. This actually contains two story lines that eventually cross. So, I'll be switching storylines from time to time so be sure to pay attention!!

Anyway, please R&R. And check my out my other stories and my Bio…

Not so much Foster's in this chapter, I'm going to start having fun with it though. The Foster's stuff will slow down again, just to let you know.

So, far I feel like only three (or less) people are reading this story, so if you want you name on here. PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Now on with the story…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unwanted Guests:

"So what exactly do you want me to do?" Duchess asked Ned in an uninterested tone, even though she was secretly enjoying working with him.

"You need to re-tame the Extremeosaur. You need to confront it in its cage for a few days tops."

"WHAT!! No, I am not going to reduce myself to that level of filth." She exclaimed in disgust, "Besides, what would I eat, hm? How do you expect me to survive in such a pig-sty!?"

"Just trust me…" another one of his infamous grins spread on his face, "all will be made clear in due time, my dear." A few seconds passed, "I believe now you should make your move." As Duchess left the room, a blue swirl appeared next to him. "As well as mine."

"Fine, Fine. And this had better work!!" Duchess walked down the hall swiftly but cautiously. She approached the giant steel box that held the most vicious of Imaginary Friends. She put her keys into the door and slowly opened it with a hint of fear in her eyes. The Extremeosaur opened its glowing blood-red eyes, growling at possibly a midnight snack that had just stumbled upon his lair. Duchess snapped her fingers, its previous training responded by calming down. 'Well, it looks like I haven't lost my touch after all…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

in the Plains…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spyden and Brion arrived at the house at about midnight. They walked in to see a red-faced Taylor. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!!???" she screamed. Spyden could've sworn he saw fire flying out of her mouth.

"Spy! RUN!!!" Brion sprinted through the house, away from a rampaging Taylor. Spyden didn't register Brion's warning quickly enough, however Taylor chased after his little brother.

"I have been slaving over a hot stove all evening, just to have my food turn cold as I wait for you to get home!!!"

"But what about Spy? He was late too!" Brion said, trying to shift his sister's rampage to another target. He turned the corner only to run into Spyden, causing Taylor to trip over Brion shortly after. Spyden stumbled to the back as the other two fell to the floor.

"You okay?" he asked. Brion sprang up and bash behind Spyden. "Have mercy, we didn't mean to be gone so long…" he said fear. But she didn't seem to care, in fact, her mood had changed entirely. She was concentrating on something, listening. Her eyes widened with fear as the ground began to tremble slightly. She rose, "We have to leave." She said calmly.

"What?" Brion asked.

"We have to go NOW!" she ran to her room as Brion sped toward the basement. Taylor returned with something unexpected. A large, two-handed sword lay in Taylor's grip. It was about her height and about half a foot wide. She somehow managed to hold it off the ground with only one hand. Brion returned with a bag of his lab equipment, blueprints, and some unknown substances.

"Where's Spyden?"

"We have to get out of here, NOW! Forget about him and start moving your legs!" The ground was now shaking like a weak Earthquake. She took his arm and ran out the front door.

Meanwhile, Spyden was above the house looking toward the East. An Army was approaching; tanks, soldiers on foot and vehicle, and an air strike in the distance. "Are they after me, or them?" He turned and took off to the west, looking for the other two. They were running toward a nearby forest. Brion noticed Spyden, "Spy's following us."

"It's because of him… he came and the next day the military's breathing down our backs again. This is all his fault; we should have never trusted a guy with 'Spy' as a name. God…" Taylor spoke to herself as the two entered the forest. Spyden descended to follow them in, he didn't get very far though. The fighter jets had already arrived and were opening fire on Spyden. Luckily he dodged it…but the triggered something much worse in his mind…

--------------------------------

"Hello Samuel." He greeted. Samuel turned to see Ned beside him, eyes glowing a furious red. Ned sent the fearful Samuel a fist to the face. Then brought it back for an encore, and finished with leap and a drop kick. Samuel slammed down to the ground in severe pain.

"Weakling." That was the last thing Samuel heard as he faded from consciousness.

--------------------------------

The next plane approached Spyden at an alarming rate. But what was more alarming was the way Spyden countered this advance. His swords had been drawn from his wrists, one could now be found impaled in the skull of the pilot. The other was underneath the cockpit as he used the plane to bat the oncoming fighters to the ground, onto ground units.

The ground forces had arrived at the forest and entered, they didn't get very far, though. Taylor had either slashed them in two or let Brion fire his homemade laser pistols as target practice. Taylor was surprisingly skilled with her blade. When she was surrounded, a few swings of the mighty sword seemed to even the odds for her. Always keeping her blade moving, she let the soldiers come to her for their doom.

Brion could fend for himself as well, though not as experienced in battle, his two gauntlets holding two powerful laser pistols seemed to make up for that. He was more of a ranged fighter, but he wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty to help his sister. Spyden watched the dynamic duo in disgust.

"Weaklings, let me show you how it's done!" He flew down into the ground forces outside the forest. In one sweep, he managed to mutilate everything in his range. He swept down again to finish off the job, cursing at himself for not finishing in one sweep. "Now it's your turn." As he looked toward Taylor and Brion with A bloodthirsty smile. He entered the forest walking on the blood-soaked ground from the bodies he had just slain.

"I just want to have some fun…is that so wrong?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **HI again!! Not really much to say…other than to… ;D Please review!!

**Next Chapter:** Friendship Knows No Bounds: Spyden faces off with Brion and Taylor, will Samuel be able to retake control before his friends get hurt, or will they be his friend at all? Also, this fight has a reluctant guest…

FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. AND PLEEEEEAAAASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bye ;D


	9. Friendship knows no bounds: part 1

The Adventures of Spyden: Book One

**Disclaimer: **HA!! I don't own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (or any characters in it). However, I am the creator of Spyden, (who is a main character in the story if you couldn't tell) Brion, Taylor, and Ned.

**Author's Note:** YAY my first fic. This actually contains two story lines that eventually cross. So, I'll be switching storylines from time to time so be sure to pay attention!!

Anyway, please R&R. And check my out my other stories and my Bio…

Not so much Foster's in this chapter, I'm going to start having fun with it though. The Foster's stuff will slow down again, just to let you know.

So, far I feel like only three (or less) people are reading this story, so if you want you name on here. PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Now on with the story…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eight: Friendship knows no bounds, part 1

The cage outside rumbled violently, Mac never felt very safe around here, but he had found the keys out here from upstairs. Bloo rushed outside with his anxious, impatient, high-pitch tone, "Did you find the keys?"

"Yeah, here they are." He held out his hand to reveal the golden keys.

"Very Good, Master Mac. Now this house may rest knowing its keys are found. I was beginning to expect someone stole them." He took a glance a Frankie, "So, Miss Francis, where shall we put these keys so that you won't lose them again."

"WHAT!! Listen here, Peter Cottonbutt, I haven't touched those keys in a long time, and the last time I did, I put them back into that drawer."

"Did you lock drawer?"

Then the light-bulb flipped on in her head, "How could I lock it if the only set of keys were in the drawer!!!"

"Don't question my methods, Miss Francis." And with that, he hopped inside to return the keys to their rightful place. Wilt, Ed, and Coco had finally caught up with Frankie; not having sleep for over 24 hours will definitely slow you down.

"Hey guys, you all look really tired. Were you looking all night?" Mac asked.

"Si, Senor Mac." A tired Eduardo slurred out.

"Cocococococococococococococo…"

"Yeah, and he didn't let us even rest once. Ed and Frankie were getting really tired and needed it the most." Wilt added. Frankie would have complained as well if Mac hadn't have been dragged away by a spiked-ball tentacle coming from the container behind him.

"HEEELP!!!" he screamed, as he was carried of the ground. Ed was the first into the fray with his head slamming into the steel box. However, a second tentacle had forced its way out and flung itself at Eduardo, who barely dodged. Frankie had run to get the keys from Mr. Herriman and some meat for the rampaging monster. Meanwhile, the second tentacle had snagged Bloo by accident.

"Ok, do as we planned…" a voice from inside the cage whispered. A split-second later the tentacles soared into the sky with their prisoners firmly in their grasp. With a powerful rush of energy, the tentacles threw Mac and Bloo over the great mansion.

"MAC, BLOO!!" Wilt cried rushing after them with his long legs as the tentacles retreated back into the black prison. Wilt rushed by Frankie who was trying to retrieve the keys.

"Wilt? Where are you going?"

"To help Mac and Bloo…is that okay?" his voice sounded in the distance, Wilt had covered more ground than Frankie thought he could have. She rushed after him, stopping to get a First Aid kit, 'just in case…'

The two had landed in the trees nearby, actually, on the ground. They had gone through the branches.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Forest inside the plains

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bloo opened his eyes to find himself in a forest, but not the one near Foster's. He sat up to notice two people, one with a large sword and the other with metal hands and pistols of some kind. And they didn't look happy, like they were ready for battle.

He was about to witness a battle…a gruesome fight.

-----------------------

Taylor had stopped fighting after she had heard the screams of soldiers outside the forest. She noticed a solitary figure approaching them slowly into the forest. "Is that Spy?" she asked angrily.

"It looks like him…" Brion answered. However he then had a feeling that maybe that wasn't the Spy he knew. His aura had changed; it nearly gave him the chills. "Hey T; do you remember anything from the bombing?"

"The only thing I remember was running…oh, and that brown-haired kid," she lied, she knew a lot more than that, "Why?" Her eyes still on the figure walking towards them.

"Spy went to the ruins; he seemed to connect with it somehow. Do you think that he was that kid you saw?"

"There were only three survivors of that incident, and the government wanted anyone that had…They dragged that kid off with them." She put it together and said, "But I doubt that that kid is him." Brion thought differently, she didn't see him at the ruins. He knew that he was struggling with some memories there, but he didn't know what he was going through. Spyden approached them, his swords still drawn covered in blood. His silver eyes glowed ominously, filled with hatred, revenge, and mostly rage. An evil smile crept across his face (again) like a starving lion spotting a meal.

"But what if something's controlling him; what if the real Spy isn't in control?"

"Has that EVER happened outside your crazy imagination?"

"Well…umm…"

"Look," she held up her sword for him to see clearly, "if he is good my sword shouldn't be able to touch him. I can't say the same if he weren't though." Taylor's sword was no ordinary sword, it had the ability to judge weather that one it 'cut' is destined to live or die. If destiny says that their time has come, each blow she makes will hit its mark. It is fittingly called the Judgment Blade. Spyden stopped just out of the reach of Taylor's sword, still smiling.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you; play with me and you're bound to die?!!!" he shouted at her.

"Man, what was that SUPPOSED to be, because if that was a clever action phrase, it was horrible." She rolled her eyes and lifted her sword and prepared for combat. Spyden's smile only grew, as he leapt into combat against his foe. Taylor spun to avoid his vertical attack and brought her sword slicing down into him. Spyden was able to dodge most of the attack, as the sword cleaved through his side. Spyden quickly recovered, slashing her front diagonally.

Taylor fell to the ground, a pool of blood already forming. Spyden stood looking down at her. He charged his laser and chuckled in his victory. He would've gone on laughing, if it hadn't been for a metal fist slamming into the side of his head. Spyden was knocked back a good 30 feet, which eventually sent him crashing into a tree, which fell on impact.

"NOBODY, hurts my sister!!" Brion stooped to her sister's aid. It didn't take a genius to figure out she was badly injured. Spyden struggled to get up, Brion had packed a surprisingly powerful punch. His wrist still glowed with the energy for the laser. He lifted his arm as best he could, taking aim for Brion.

"And NO ONE makes a cheap shot on me and gets away with it." He said under his breath as he fired the laser.

Many things happened in the split seconds that followed. Inside Spyden's mind, Samuel was fighting for control of his body against Ned, which he had won…after the shot was fired. Taylor had seen the blast coming and kicked Brion out of the way. Brion watched as her sister was enveloped in the red light of the laser. The light faded to reveal only a sword, the Judgment Blade.

"No…" Brion whispered in horror.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Foster's

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bloo woke with a start a slight scream came from him as he caught his breath. He looked over to see Mac in the bed next to him, pretty much mirroring his actions. Wilt came into the room.

"Oh, you're awake. That's great. How do you feel?"

"Uhh, fine I guess." Mac and Bloo caught the other's glance, "Yep, we're fine." Bloo finished.

"You guys are going to have to stay in bed for a while though, is that okay?"

"That's fine Wilt. Thanks." Mac replied

"You're Welcome." He said with a smile.

"Um, would you mind leaving us alone for a bit Wilt?"

"Sure thing." He quickly left the room.

"Did you see, what I saw?" Bloo asked.

"I think I did, Bloo, I think I did…" his voice trailed off near the end.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **HI again!! Not really much to say…other than to… ;D Please review!!

**Next Chapter:** Friendship Knows No Bounds part 2: Taylor is gone and Samuel's back, but will Brion even give him a chance to defend himself?

FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. AND PLEEEEEAAAASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bye ;D


	10. Friendship knows no bounds: part 2

The Adventures of Spyden: Book One

**Disclaimer: **HA!! I don't own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (or any characters in it). However, I am the creator of Spyden, (who is a main character in the story if you couldn't tell) Brion, Taylor, and Ned.

**Author's Note:** YAY my first fic. This actually contains two story lines that eventually cross. So, I'll be switching storylines from time to time so be sure to pay attention!!

Anyway, please R&R. And check my out my other stories and my Bio…

Not so much Foster's in this chapter, I'm going to start having fun with it though. NEXT CHAPTER IS A MAJOR CHAPTER, MAKE SURE YOU DON"T MISS IT!!

So, far I feel like only three (or less) people are reading this story, so if you want you name on here. PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Now on with the story…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eight: Friendship knows no bounds, part 2:

"No…"Brion whispered in horror, "No… this can't be happening…" Brion scrambled to where she had been only moments ago. He felt the ground, expecting her to just be invisible or covered with dirt or something. "This can't be happening…" he repeated a few more times, each time more hopeless than the last. He checked his surroundings for anything, anything that would show that she was still alive. Tears formed in his eyes.

He was alone, alone in a world full of greedy murderers. Alone, without his sister, his last remaining relative.

Spyden sat against the stump of the tree, trying to realize what had just happened. He tried to move, but it seemed that the last attack had drained most of his energy at the moment. He saw Brion shift upwards, as he grasped the hilt of the Judgment Blade. Brion, tears rolling slowly down his face, dragged the great blade over to where Spyden lay.

"You're going to pay for what you've done to my sister." He raised the sword with some difficulty over his head. "Now, die, you bastard." He brought the heavy blade down upon Spyden's head. Spyden prepared himself for the sword to slice though him like a knife through butter…but the blow never came…

He opened his eyes and expected to see the sword coming down on him in slow-motion or something to that extent, but what he found was even more confusing…The Blade was in him, yet he wasn't feeling any pain…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Foster's

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duchess was sitting calmly on a chair made by the Extremosaur from metal scraps lying around in that dungeon. It was amazing how battered and worn the inside was compared to the outside. She sat in her seat of power; she had retrained it to been even more destructive, ruthless, and obedient than before. It would never try to eat her unless she told it to…which she might do soon if Ned's plan succeeds.

A mist entered the room. The Extremosaur growled lowly to warn its master of the presence. Duchess smiled as much as her disproportionate face would allow.

"Back again so soon?" she jeered. She knew that he wasn't supposed to be back yet.

"Well, I see you've done well in training our instrument of destruction. And yet, you haven't attacked yet. You're taking a risky gambit; one that could cost you dearly."

Duchess turned toward Ned, "Really, you don't know how well I've trained him do you? He wouldn't hurt a fly if I commanded not to. He now obeys every detailed sentence I put on him. Plus, we still are working on one more special power he has." She stroked her ominous pet. Ned sighed with a hint of frustration. He decided to scan the house for his the pawns he would use in the upcoming confrontation. He already knew who was at the top; a young boy who had an inner rage struggling to unleash itself when it matured. If he played his cards right, all of the events occurring will converge into a single catastrophic, grim future.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The forest in the Plains

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Brion and Spyden stared at the sword that had wedged itself through Spyden, into the stump behind him, dumbfounded.

"How---how did that---how is that possible?" Brion stammered in disbelief.

"Umm, I might be new to this, but…isn't this supposed to hurt…a lot?" he said as he poked the sword and himself to see if they were actually there.

"Yeah, the only possible way that you wouldn't be dead would be…" Brion dragged on the last few words as he comprehended what he was about to say, "…if you were destined to live."

Spyden had finally realized that he had just destroyed Brion's sister, and he remembered all of the people he had killed in the previous battles. "If I'm supposed to live, why do I feel like I shouldn't?" Spyden's eyes were glued to the ground. Brion noticed he had started to cry. A guy like him cry? That didn't fit, something wasn't right. It was as if he were a lost child in a dark alley. He was afraid and just plain lost.

Brion pushed his thoughts of revenge behind him. This obviously was not the Spy that had destroyed his sister. In fact, he seemed to be the exact opposite of that vile being. But he had watched him annihilate his sister, the only family he had left. He had watched HIM destroy the only light in his tunnel of life. Every instinct in him was screaming at him to just pull out his pistol and blast him into oblivion. But one thing was stopping him…

The Blade.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten Years ago…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chaos.

The blast had sent debris flying out in every direction. It hit the cars, destroying them on impact. A teenage girl carrying a younger boy dove into a ditch. Large chunks of concrete flew just above them as they braced themselves for the worst. Debris landed nearby, shaking the Earth beneath them. The ground split and fell apart beneath them. The boy hung on to the older girl as they fell down into the newly formed abyss.

The boy opened his eyes to see a cloud of dirt and dust shrouding him. The teen was behind him sitting him up against her. She checked for any injuries from the fall. She sighed and started carrying him away from the hole that gaped open above them. The boy's right forearm was bleeding continually onto the girl's shirt. She set him down and cut off a piece of her shirt with a pocket knife. After she had made a temporary bandage for him, the boy noticed a sword implanted in a large rock at the end of the room. The loss of blood caused him to lose consciousness. The last thing he heard was an angelic voice ringing out in the hollow room.

--------------

The boy awoke with the older girl over him. His arm had been re-bandaged, but he couldn't feel it.

"Where are we, sis?" She got up to climb a nearby fruit tree.

"I really don't know, but we are safe." She plucked a few apples and slid down the tree. With her knife, she sliced one of the apples into four pieces; partly to check the edibility of the fruit, and to make it easier for her brother to eat. She handed him a pieces and he ate I quickly. He hadn't eaten since before the terrifying event that he had just survived. Noticing the large blade lying on a tree nearby, he immediately recognized it as the same one as in the room they had fallen into.

"What's that?"

"Should I be honest with you?"

"That would be nice." He replied cheerfully

"Would you believe me?"

"Of Course!! Now tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Alright, Alright, geez. That sword, I found it in that room we fell into. When I walked up to it, a person clothed in golden robes appeared. It told me this, and somehow I've been able to remember it…"

_The battle draws near,_

_The sword is at hand,_

_And rage is moving,_

_Across every land._

_The Judgment one wields,_

_Will cast it down quickly,_

_To the pit,_

_From which it came._

_The first will pass God's power to the next,_

_The next will be an aid to good and evil,_

_Evil will struck, while Good will be spared, _

_Spared by God's mighty sword._

_The battle draws near,_

_The sword is at hand,_

_And Rage is moving,_

_Across every land._

_All will suffer who are in its wake,_

_Save those who live fight for friendships' sake._

_Trust will be gained,_

_As Hope will be lost._

_As he will witness,_

_The rise of it anew._

The boy had fallen asleep from exhaustion, but he did hear her, and he hasn't forgotten since.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Forest in the Plains

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brion sighed as he pulled the large sword from Spyden. Brion noticed Spyden was breathing heavily.

"run…" he almost whispered.

"What?" Brion leaned closer, but didn't have to.

"RUUUN!" he rose into mid-air wind spiraling around him at great speeds. Brion stumbled backward, still holding the sword, at the sudden surge of power.

"Uh oh, I, think I should leave…yeah that's it." He picked up the sword and began to run away as fast as he could, which led him to the blood-stained battlefield. He felt like throwing up, but he had his mind focused on one thing; Getting home, at least to his lab. He was going to see what he could do for Spy. What ever it takes to that that thing out of his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **GETTING CLOSER TO THE CLIMAX!!! Man this is going to be good, if you don't believe me, check the next paragraph!! Please review!!

**Next Chapter:** Ned's Release: Spyden finally arrives in D.C. What are Ned's plans when he sees the president? Also, Duchess makes her most dangerous attack as of yet, she's ordered the Extremosaur for one task, to destroy Foster's Home and everyone in it!!

FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. AND PLEEEEEAAAASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bye ;D


	11. Ned's Release

The Adventures of Spyden: Book One

**Disclaimer: **HA!! I don't own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (or any characters in it). However, I am the creator of Spyden, (who is a main character in the story if you couldn't tell) Brion, Taylor, and Ned.

**Author's Note:** YAY my first fic. This actually contains two story lines that eventually cross. So, I'll be switching storylines from time to time so be sure to pay attention!!

Anyway, please R&R. And check my out my other stories and my Bio…

THE BEGINNING OF THE END HAS BEGUN!! Hehe…

So, far I feel like only three (or less) people are reading this story, so if you want you name on here. PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Now on with the story…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nine: Ned's Release

"Ahhh, back again. Did you miss me Samuel?"

"Actually you have impeccable timing." Samuel said chained to the wall…again.

"Ready to go sightseeing in D.C?"

"Can I just ask you this? WHY are you SO intent on seeing the President? What do you want from him?"

"I want the truth." Ned pulled a distraught face that only an idiot would think is real.

'Answers to what?' Samuel asked himself.

---------------

Spyden blasted off at full speed toward the capital. Little did he know, a tracker had found its way to Spyden's heel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Brion's lab

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brion worked furiously as he tried to figure out what was causing Spyden's major mood swings. "Well, it seems that the source of this alter-ego is derived from a RSA chip inside his brain. Those were considered powerful but useless, because no one had been able to get them to function properly. But, the chip hasn't just been activated, it's…" Brion checked the pulsations of the energy from the chip, "mutating?"

He walked over to a number of machines that were building a suit. It was pitch black, save the silver mech-armor covering the forearms, lower legs, and torso. "Almost finished," he continued to walk, "Now what about MY upgrade?" He came to another set of machines working on two mechanical gauntlets. The machines stopped and receded as Brion approached the table on with the gauntlets lay. He carefully slipped one onto his right arm, flexed the joints, and likewise with his left. After snatching his laser pistols, a beep sounded as he watched the suit automatically fold up into a small metal sphere.

"Now to find Spy." Pocketing the sphere.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Foster's

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, my darling, are you ready to get rid of some pests?" Duchess asked as enthusiastically as she could, which turned out to sound like she was planning something devious, which actually suited her quite nicely at the moment. A somewhat happy growl came from the beast's great mouth.

Duchess stepped closer and stroked her little death machine, "Now, do just as we planned; I think you will like what you get…" She said with a smile; a few seconds passed before the Extremeosaur…ate her. Yes, I said ATE HER. But this time it didn't spit her out, in fact, it seemed to be changing…in size. The Extremeosaur burst itself trough the door, as it grew and grew and grew. If you thought it was big before, well, let's just say Foster's looked at the beast, top to top, the same height. Huge black tentacles wrapped themselves around the house, constricting slowly, however blocking the major exits. The next thing the beast noticed was at the top of the house,

A large rabbit stood there, glaring into the great Extremeosaur as he bellowed, "Please, take you tentacles off the house this instant!!" A few seconds passed…then the beast roared at the bunny for a few, long seconds before the bunny replied, unphased.

"Very well then, you leave me no choice." On que, flying unicorns, horns sharp rose from behind the house, sending an all-out assault against the gone-bad pacman. Several powerful friends broke through the walls and jumped down to meet it as well. The sounds of sirens could be heard in the distance. A smirk spread across Mr. Herriman's face as he observed the battle from the roof; if he hadn't been there, the friends of Foster's would have been caught completely by surprise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

D.C.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spyden looked down upon the bustling city. Washington D.C.

"Finally, I have reached my destination. Now, I will be able to put my plan into action." He floated above the White House, and they obviously noticed him, due to the fact that the building was executing a lockdown and the anti-air systems had started firing on him. He flew a little ways to avoid the heavy fire he was in before he sent himself crashing down into the roof, causing it to cave in. He found himself in the place he had wanted to be; the Oval Office, where the President stood as if he was waiting.

"Well, what do ya know… It's the renegade cyborg…What brings you here?" The President sounded annoyed, his defensive measures were breached so easily. Spyden had him up on the wall, sword drawn in a blur of speed.

"I just have one thing for you to say for my little buddy here," he smiled, "tell me, were you President ten years ago?"

"Now, WHY would I bother to waste my breath on a…?" Spyden pressed the flat of his sword on the President's neck. "…I've only been President for four years…" he strained to speak. Too bad for him, Spyden had already run out of patience…so the President had lost his head…

"Let's just get to the point; He WAS the President ten years ago, at the time of the bombing…the one that caused you to lose your family and bring me into your life. But I existed beforehand as well, and was having fun in the President's head." Spyden's voice changed to a gentler one,

"What are you saying?" Ned resumed talking in his cold tone.

"I'm the one that killed off every single last member of your family, I'm the one who sent your life spiraling down into the abyss of loneliness, I…am……yes" Spyden had started shaking violently. "Yes……let…your rage……set me…FREE!!!" Spyden screamed resulting in an energy explosion that obliterated everything in a mile away from him.

The smoke cleared, and revealed two figures…that looked identical, save the eyes. Ned stood, in all of his physical magnificence; an exact copy of Samuel, a rage-filled copy of Samuel. Samuel gasped for air from the sudden release of Ned's presence, his Silver eyes wide with disbelief. Black orbs bored back into his eyes; if looks could kill, well, lets just say I wouldn't be writing this, too much of the world would have been killed.

"I must thank you; you gave me the one thing that was holding me back all these long years, a body in which to destroy with of my own." Ned blasted off into the sky leaving a rain of missiles, crippling the city and robbing it of its former beauty. Samuel could only watch as he lost the energy to stay awake.

---------------------------

Brion took note of the figure blasting off toward him, however his tracker was now tracking two signals; he decided to check out the one that directed him to a decimated city. He tracked the signal to an unconscious friend. He transformed out of his hoverboard to help Samuel.

"Spy…Spy" Samuel woke with a start, wondering how long he had been out.

"Brion? What are you doing here?" he asked has he struggled to get up.

"Helping you! DUH!" He placed a sphere into Samuel's hand. "Press the button." Samuel did so and was soon wearing a high-tech battle suit. Samuel soon sported a confused look as he asked,

"What's this?"

"No time to explain!! When doing research on the RSA chip in my lab I found traces of neuro-electronic disturbances originating somewhere in the Rockies. His first encounter with that field must've caused the chip to start mutating and evolve into an entirely new being. He might be planning on using that as his source of power to keep destroying cities and towns!! We have to stop him!!!" he found he was talking to no one as Samuel had already taken pursuit.

"I thought you said there was no time to explain!!" he jeered.

"HEY!! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!! COME BACK HERE!!" Brion quickly transformed onto his hoverboard and raced after Samuel, fuming.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **God, that chapter sucked. X I just hope I can figure out how to put my finishing touches on this. Anyway, I would count on three or four more chapters. ALSO, the name Samuel will now be replaced with SPY since that is the name Samuel likes to be called.

AND A NEW BOOK IN THE SERIES!!! BOOK TWO!!! I am NOT giving you ANY hints. I would like to keep you guessing.

Please review!!

**Next Chapter:** Dimensions Collide: Ned flies for Foster's as Spy tries to stop him from doing any damage. As the friends of Foster's fight for their home, the tides drastically turn when the Extremosaur decided to let go of the house and counter-attack…

FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. AND PLEEEEEAAAASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bye ;D


	12. Dimensions Collide

The Adventures of Spyden: Book One

**Disclaimer: **HA!! I don't own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (or any characters in it). However, I am the creator of Spy, (who is a main character in the story if you couldn't tell) Brion, Taylor, and Ned.

**Author's Note:** YAY my first fic. This actually contains two story lines that eventually cross. So, I'll be switching storylines from time to time so be sure to pay attention!!

Anyway, please R&R. And check my out my other stories and my Bio…

Wow, sorry it took me so long to update. I've been caught up with grade problems.

"HELLP MEEEE!"

Hopefully, I'll be able to finish this story, get started on my next, and continue updating my Christmas fic. Geez, I have my work cut out for me this weekend. XD

So, far I feel like only three (or less) people are reading this story, so if you want you name on here. PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Now on with the story…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Ten: Dimensions Collide

The Extremeosaur barely budged with each attack the friends of Fosters made; nothing was bringing this beast down. If they wanted to bring it down, that is. All they needed was enough time to evacuate everyone in the building before they could try to save it. Other imaginary friends who were not fit for battle rushed out the opposite direction of the head of the monster attempting to crush the home. And this worked just fine…

…until the beast spotted Mac and Bloo rushing out to direct the other friends to safety. The beast roared as it freed a tentacle and brought it in a relentless assault on the backside of the house. Luckily, the first stroke missed causing the Earth to quake under the sheer power behind the attack. The last of the friends were exiting the house, there was only one problem. Where was Madame Foster?

Mac tried to recall if he had seen her run out the door with the others. 'No, she isn't fast enough to keep up with the crowd; that means she's…' his eyes widened, surely she had gotten out, but what if she hadn't? He shut his eyes in frustration and thought. He opened them to see Coco and Eduardo. He ran to meet them with his plan to get Madame Foster back.

"Hey, Coco! Eduardo! Did you get Madame Foster out?" and Eduardo would have given a response if it hadn't been for a tentacle flicking him about 100 yards away. Coco had been lucky enough to be shorter than Ed, she had been missed altogether. The tentacle swiftly swept up Mac, failing to snatch Bloo.

"MAC!!" Bloo screamed as Coco laid one of her eggs. It immediately popped open to reveal a tank, yes a tank. Bloo turned his terror into frustration as he yelled at Coco, "How am I supposed to use this!!??"

Coco pointed to the back of the tank with her foot, "Cocococococo"

"Twist the key on the back? That's stupid! That's a TANK not a TOY!!" He dashed around the vehicle, eager to prove Coco wrong. However, sure enough, there was a key on the back of the tank about half Bloo's size. Bloo was dumbfounded by the mere irony of it.

He was going to use a toy to beat a monster…

Nonetheless, he twisted the key several times; when it wouldn't keep turning well, he let go. Four shots fired at the beast and exploded in its face. It fell back more from surprise than power from the attack. The Extremeosaur detached its tentacles from the building and prepared to destroy all that got in its way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the Plains…again…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spy could finally make out Ned as the shooting star in the distance, and he wasn't slowing down. Sure, Spy was grateful that he was out of his head, but that just meant he had to deal with him in this world…and he didn't know if he could even stand a chance. His eyes rolled downward to look for Brion. He was right behind him, on hoverboard, typing madly on the computer that had built into his robotic forearm. Without turning his head he asked,

"What are you doing?"

Brion was also intent on finding out whatever it was he was trying to find, "I'm trying to figure out what it's after…"

"His name is Ned; Even though he should be an 'it'." He had no idea why he couldn't keep his mouth shut on that last remark. 'Let's call each other by first names, hehe.' He thought sarcastically, it must have been a habit. He might have despised Ned as much as his mother's Fruit cake, but that wasn't going to break his habits.

Brion obviously caught on, "Does he have a last name too? OOoo, I know, lets call the guy who just obliterated Washington D.C. Mr. Rogers, how thoughtful of me." The two raced on against both Ned and Time itself as he flew himself closer to his target. Brion's arm sounded a 'beep' as a view screen appeared in front of him.

"It says here that there is a high level of electromagnetic radiation emitting somewhere in the Rockies; the government says it could possibly be an inter-dimensional rift and are coming here to apprehend it…we should be passing them right about…now." Several blurs in the sky whooshed by them.

"What would he want with an inter-dimensional whatchamacallit…and how did you know what the government said??"

"WHAT!?? Are you saying that I CAN'T hack into the Pentagon on a daily basis, that's how me and Taylor were able to stay away from them for so long." Spy barely noticed his face shift at the mention of his sister's name; his dead sister's name.

They started over the Rockies when a red flash came from in front of them, barely missing Spy. They each hit their brakes as Ned's figure flew above a new-looking lab. Brion chuckled slightly, "I guess they had already started analyzing the rift."

"You would've been right a few seconds ago…" Ned shouted to them from a football field away. He casually tossed disembodied arm at Brion; luckily for Brion it landed a few yards short. "It's amazing how weak you humans are." His voice changed to mock a loving mother, "Now, I have a date today, so I'll need you kids to be good and stay here while I reek the final destruction of all universes! Toodles." He floated down to the lab. And he would've made too, if he hadn't had to dodge the laser blast coming from behind him, and hit the lab dead on, causing it to somehow burst into flames. Ned could only laugh as a blue twinkle sparked in his eye.

"Do you know what you've just done?" Spy continued to charge up his cannon for another blast. "You've caused a chain reaction that will engulf everything in the surrounding area, and throw it into the dimension-between-dimensions. You've made my job SO much easier."

Before either could reply, a blue dome appeared from the building. All Spy could remember was starting to chase down Ned before being shrouded in a blue bubble.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Mangled Foster's…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spy awoke with a start. He was in the middle of a street filled with police cars and men with guns pointing at something. He tracked their line of fire and gaped at the black monstrosity that trashed before him next to a crippled mansion. It was flinging its tentacles wildly, smashing odd-shaped figures into the ground or hundreds of yards away. He noticed Ned flying above the monster, who was watching one of the tentacles periodically, one that was holding a child. Spy rose to his feet and realized he was grasping something in his right hand. It was the Judgment Blade, along with the one thing that he didn't expect to find.

His mother's topaz amulet. Tears welled up in his eyes as he managed to clip it around his neck and concealed it in his battle armor.

'I won't let anyone else's life be wasted by Ned's hand. I WON'T allow it to happen EVER AGAIN!!!' He let out a battle cry that caught the attention of Ned and the nearby policemen as he blasted toward the monster, swords drawn as he left the Judgment Blade where he came from. The Monster turned and spit a white blob out into the mansion as Spy's swords hacked away at its forehead relentlessly. In a matter of seconds the monster was retreating into it's cage bleeding black blood, leaving the brown-haired boy, dazed on the ground. The boy came to, only to be swept up by Ned from behind, sword drawn near his neck.

"Put him down Ned!! NOW!!" He readied himself for combat, if he could get through…

"Oh, come now. You wouldn't want Mac here to get a nasty paper cut, would you?" Mac was now fully awake, wishing he wasn't. Not only was he being used as a hostage by a guy who was armed AND knew his name; He noticed that the entire yard of Foster's had been turned into a wet, colorful landscape filled with the bodies of imaginary friends, one of which was Bloo…

Seeing so much destruction would've caused Mac to feel nauseous and possibly throw up…under any other circumstance. Right now he was frozen with pure fear as his very life stood on the edge of a blade. Spy couldn't think of a way to get that Mac kid away from Ned. He started to get inwardly frustrated when he realized that Ned had the upper hand in every situation. Until his right hand became heavy again, holding the Judgment Blade.

'What?? I thought I left this over there…' he took a quick look to where the sword had been and he definitely wasn't hallucinating. A smirk flew onto his face as he realized that this was his trump card. 'Ned doesn't know what this can do yet and I'll just have to use that…to my advantage.'

"Do you think I care about that kid?" Spy started blade brought up horizontally even with his face. "I don't even know him, besides I've killed so many people already, why would I stop with this one?" he inwardly winced at this comment. However, it had served its purpose, kinda.

"Yeah right, I can EASILY tell you're lying. Remember, I used to be a part of you…I know what makes you tick. And there is no way that this kid will survive through this. None."

"You're right, but that doesn't mean I can't try."

"That's the spirit!" he chimed in a cute voice. Spy dashed forward, aiming for Mac's chest with the great sword. Mac watched wide-eyed as his death barreled down the field, sword bound to skewer him on that sword in a painful way. His life began flashing before his eyes. Which, unfortunately didn't last very long since he was only eight.

The blow came, followed by a gasp from the criminal behind him. He opened his brown eyes to see two silver eyes of hatred mixed with justice staring into him. He looked down to notice the entire sword had gone through him. Mac expected to feel the pain just explode across his small body, but it never came. What did come was the feeling of a warm liquid on his backside, seeping into his clothes. He did NOT want to know what that was, but he couldn't control his great imagination, and he figured out what he didn't want to.

Blood.

In the next split seconds, Spy spun the blade and brought it out of Ned's body through his shoulder, creating a nearly-half-bodied Ned. Blood pumped out onto the nearest person, which unfortunately was Mac. Mac trembled as hundreds of emotions flowed through him. Bloo was quickly found at the boy's side trying to get him on his feet. Mac started hyperventilating, his heart skipping a few beats, stumbling to get up even with Bloo's help. Mac had NEVER experienced the cold reality of Death before, he was only eight; and he was reacting violently to the situation compared to his usual calm demeanor. Sure Bloo had never experienced it either, but all he cared about at the moment was getting his creator and best buddy away from the scene. He turned his head and threw a mean I-can't-believe-what-you-did look.

"You know this will scar him for life…" Ned's rang in the air. Spy spun around at the bleeding body that was moving its mouth. "You didn't actually think I would die that easily, did you?" Spy brought the sword down to where Ned's head was, but it disappeared as the most infamous villain quote echoed in the air.

"You haven't heard the last of me, Spy!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **YAY! Yes!! That rocked! So whatcha think? ALSO, remember that the name Samuel will now be replaced with SPY since that is the name Samuel likes to be called.

BTW: Spyden is the name given when both Spy and Ned are trying to control the same body. I thought that would clear things up.

AND A NEW BOOK IN THE SERIES!!! BOOK TWO!!! I am NOT giving you ANY hints. I would like to keep you guessing.

Please review!!

**Final Chapter:** Aftermath of Friends: The introduction of the two dimensions to each other, as well as Brion's new lab!!

FIND OUT IN THE LAST CHAPTER. AND PLEEEEEAAAASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bye ;D


	13. Aftermath of Friends

The Adventures of Spyden: Book One

**Disclaimer: **HA!! I don't own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (or any characters in it). However, I am the creator of Spy, (who is a main character in the story if you couldn't tell) Brion, Taylor, and Ned.

**Author's Note:** YAY my first fic. This actually contains two story lines that eventually cross. So, I'll be switching storylines from time to time so be sure to pay attention!!

Anyway, please R&R. And check my out my other stories and my Bio…

FINAL CHAPTER!! See the last few paragraphs for a preview of the next installment of the series!!

As this is my Final chapter, I want to thank EVERYONE who has been reading and reviewing with my story this past month and a half. Or two months…I can't remember. This Chapter is dedicated to YOU my loyal FANS!!

Now on with the story…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eleven: Aftermath of Friends

Ambulances started rushing in from all accessible sides of the building, while men and a few imaginary friends rushed to transport the injured to the nearest Hospital. Spy scanned the battlefield for anyone he could assist; he noticed a slim, red creature trying to stand. He quickly ran over to support him. The creature spoke in a cracked though still somewhat cheerful voice.

"You don't need to help me; the other friends need you more than I do." Spy wasn't convinced, but he was convinced that this guy was VERY tall.

"Uh huh, look, as far as I can tell, you've lost an arm. And you're telling me to help the others?"

"Oh. My arm? Oh no, it's been like that for a while now, I'm used to it." Wilt said as the two made their way to an ambulance.

"Oh! I'm sorry, my name's Wilt." Spy looked at him strangely for a moment, wondering why he had just apologized for absolutely nothing (at least in HIS rule book).

"Mine's Spy. Nice to meet you."

The two arrived at the Ambulance. Unfortunately, the medics on the scene getting friends to the hospitals weren't quite expecting one so…how do I put this…tall.

They managed to fit him in, and the ambulance speed off down the road as he turned to try to help anyone else. However, the friends were being set into the vehicles and were driving off as well. He walked inside the building that had suffered some minor damage. He walked in to see a blue blob caring for Mac, who was still covered with blood. Not to mention had fainted from the intensity of his most recent encounter with Ned. The blue blob noticed him and raced over and jumped on him, screaming.

"Just who do you think you are, anyway? Barging in here and risking Mac here his life!! You should be ashamed of yourself. Why I oughta…" he started flinging his arms around in an attempt to hit Spy. Spy, however, had picked him up had held him out of reach.

"I think I'm Spy. Um…I know what I did to Mac was wrong...and um…what was that last part again?"

"Bloo! Leave him alone!" a red head that looked surprisingly like Taylor stepped down the stairs with an old lady with a cane not far behind. Spy put Bloo down gently as Bloo snapped at his fingers. "BLOO! Sorry about that, he's just concerned about Mac, that's all. I'm Frankie and this is Madame Foster." She motioned to Madame Foster, "Thanks for saving our home, and our lives."

"I just did what I thought was right, I'm Spy. Is Mac okay?" Madame Foster stepped up to answer Spy's question.

"Well, of course he is! You didn't even stab him with that sword of yours." Spy cracked a smile.

"Yeah…hehe, you're right."

"Frankie, would you mind getting Mac something else to change into before he wakes up, I don't want him to KEEP fainting."

"Sure thing, Grandma." Spy watched her walk up the stairs.

"I'm glad Brion's not here to see this…wait Where IS Brion?" he said to himself. He looked behind himself before a ring sounded from his suit. He pressed the flashing button to reveal a screen with Brion's oil splattered face.

"WHERE ARE YOU??" both said in unison.

"I don't really know. But all I know is that I had a warm welcome when I got here." Spy replied.

"Remember what Ned was talking about before the huge flash in the Rockies."

"Yeah…I think"

"Well that's where I am along with the entire lab, you should see what I've done with the place." Brion smiled, obviously proud of something he had done.

"What are you talking about."

"Well during the few weeks I've been here…"

"What?? It hasn't even been a few hours."

"Actually, time travels MUCH slower here than in any of the other dimensions. I'm in between the dimensions, the central hub for all the universes. So in my spare time I've spruced up this lab to be a great home, since I can't figure out a way to get back to our dimension, AND is able to track Ned!"

"How are you tracking Ned?"

"Tracking device, DUH!"

"Well can you get me there?"

"um I'll try never done it before, ya know."

"Great…"he finished sarcastically.

"Another dimension, eh? Well, that sure clears things up." she burst out laughing. A moan was heard from Mac as he woke up. Luckily, as Spy and Madame F noticed, Frankie had finished re-clothing him as she walked off with the blood-stained garments up the stairs again. Surprisingly the new clothes looked exactly like his previous outfit. Mac sat up and noticed his hair was wet, with water. Bloo must've done that honor. He turned and hugged Bloo.

"YOU'RE OKAY!" Bloo choked under Mac's hug.

"You're……crushing……..me" Bloo wheezed out. Mac let go, letting his eyes guide him to Spy. Mac jumped up and walked over to him.

"I want to thank you for, ya know." Spy sprouted a smile.

"No problem, Mac." He said as the ring resounded with Brion on the other line.

"Ready when you are."

"Great, just a sec." he grabbed the Judgment Blade he had propped up against the wall outside when he went to help Wilt. "Okay, Brion"

"Come back anytime, dear. Foster's always has open arms."

Spy waved as he vanished in a blue swirl that appeared above him moving downward.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **YAY! Yes!! That rocked! AGAIN!! So whatcha think? Well, this Book has come to a close but that doesn't mean it's over. OOH NO. It's not over till I say it is.

The Next installment of the series!!

**The Adventures of Spyden: Book Two: Time** I'll try to post the first Chapter this weekend or week!

Please review!!

Bye ;D


End file.
